1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a connector for optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light can be transmitted from one optical fiber to another by providing the fibers with radial end faces which are held in interengagement. In order to accomplish efficient light transmission it is necessary to achieve precise alignment of the connected optical fibers. The axes of the two fibers should meet and there should be no angularity between them. A practical connector suitable for field use also requires repeatability such that accurate fiber alignment is achieved each time the connector is mated. The mating of the connector should be capable of being accomplished with relative ease and without the use of instruments or through making adjustments. A further desirable feature is the ability to inspect the fibers when the connector is in its separated condition to ascertain if any have been damaged. In the past no optical fiber connecting devices have effectively accomplished these objectives.